


Sin corazón

by AlixAlmeida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a bunch of jerks, Domestic Violence, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixAlmeida/pseuds/AlixAlmeida
Summary: Por norma social Derek debía casarse una segunda vez, su primer matrimonio se acabo hace un año con la muerte de su esposa. Ahora sus padres estaban arreglando otro, Derek no quería casarse hace seis años y no quería casarse ahora.Lo último que quería Stiles era casarse con el prometido de su hermano mayor, Jordan, pero por un mal entendido debía casarse con el tipo más aterrador que hubiera conocido.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Derek se había casado con su fallecida esposa a la edad de diecinueve años, tenía la ventaja de conocerla, ya que estudiaron juntos la secundaria. No estaban enamorados y después de casi cinco años juntos no lo estubieron, pero esperaban su primer hijo, un niño que nunca pudo conocer por desgracia. A lo largo de los casi cinco años juntos su esposa se embarazo y aborto dos veces, Él no quería hijos, pero su esposa tenía la idea de que era su deber tener a sus hijos; pero cuando el doctor dijo que este embarazo sería diferente él en verdad deseo tener a ese niño en brazos, a los siete meses su esposa tubo complicaciones y con una infección severa no tubo oportunidad de sobre vivir.

La culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo. Él no causó la muerte de su esposa e hijo no nato pero si la hizo infeliz. Eran niños y el desquitaba su frustración con ella, gritándole e incluso llegando a golpearla.

Por eso ahora que no es más que un viudo de veinticinco años sentía que debía estar solo, pero sus padres no pensaban igual, estos ya estaban buscando a su próximo esposo.

No conocía de nada a Jordan, sabía que era el hijo mayor del sheriff, que tenía diecinueve años y que nunca se había casado antes, había terminado la escuela hace un año y que pese a que Jordan debió casarse desde que tenía quince años como cualquiera en su comunidad, los Stilinski querían que sus hijos tuvieran la mayoría de edad antes de comprometerlos, asiendo a sus hijos unos solterones.

Derek conocería a su prometido en la cena de esta noche, se acordó que la reunión fuera en un restaurante, nada ostentoso.

Su madre usaba su mejor vestido y muchas joyas, demasiadas joyas, para que los Stilinski vieran que son una familia acomodada y que podían darle un buen hogar a su hijo.

Los Hale y los Stilinski se reunieron, ambas familias vistiendo sus mejores prendas y luciendo joyas. 

Jordan eran un chico atractivo, rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, tímido y callado, tal ves por que estaba asustado por que su padre lo iba a casar con un extraño que tenía fama de ser cruel y explosivo. Pero no se sentía culpable por regañar a su mecánico en los pasillos del super, no cuando no arreglo la fuga de aceite de su auto.

La conversación en la mesa giraba en las habilidades de cocina de Jordan, tímido contestaba todas las preguntas de Talía.   
Mientras la señora Stilinski no dejaba de comentar lo mucho que la onrraba que un Hale se fijara en uno de sus hijos, más en Jordan que ya era algo mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

Arto de todo, Derek fue a la parte bar del restaurante, necesitaba con urgencia un trago. Pero al pasar por el pasillo que llevaba a los baños vio a su pequeño cuñado sosteniéndose de la pared, el niño se veía pálido. Se acercó para ver qué le pasaba.

— Niño ¿Estás bien?

— No... No puedo —Stiles se llevó las manos al cuello.— ataque... Pánico...

— ¿Te dan ataques de pánico? —el niño asintio— bien, a mi hermana menor le dan y aunque suene tonto los ataques de pánico se detienen cuando paras un momento la respiración. Asi que... Solo se me ocurre esto. —Derek tomo al niño por las mejillas y lo acerco, el niño tenía duda en su rostro y a Derek no le importó, solo estaba ayudando. Poso sus labios en los del niño, suaves y estaba seguro que virginales, pero la magia se rompió cuando una señora que se dirigía a los baños grito.

— ¡Que vergüenza! Debería darles vergüenza hacer este tipo de cosas en público, en mis tiempos está indecencia se hacía en la alcoba solo con tu esposo pero ustedes, no veo alguna sortija. ¡Dios santo! No están casados.

La señora siguió gritando tanto y tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todos en el restaurante.

— ¡Stiles! —gruño con enfado Noha Stilinski, escuchando a la perfección lo que la señora decía.— como puedes hacerle esto a tu hermano.— murmuró en voz baja para que los chismosos no puedan oírle.

— No puede ser posible, —chilló Talía.— ¿Que está pasando aquí Derek? ¿Como puedes hacerle esto a Jordan? Esto será un escándalo. 

— ¿Me están diciendo que ni siquiera están comprometidos? —la señora que había estandoles gritando exclavo aún más horrorizada al entender que es lo que pasaba, infidelidad.

— ¡Oh no! Claro que no. Es un pequeño mal entendido. Estamos aquí para comprometer a nuestros hijos, mi pequeño Stiles se ha comprometido con Derek. Ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes hoy día, estoy segura que solo se están conociendo más. Algo que por supuesto Stiles no suele hacer, pero como está por casarse... —rapidamente Claudia dió un giro para evitar un escándalo más grande.

— Los jóvenes de ahora no conocen de decencia. —murmuro la señora saliendo del lugar y poco a poco las personas en el restaurante les quitaron la atención incómoda y se concentraron en sus propias comidas y conversaciones.

— Será mejor que llevemos esta conversación a un lugar mas privado. —ladro Sebastián Hale mirando con irá a su hijo.


End file.
